


The Murders at Hogwarts

by Zivandre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Bad Dumbledore, Beaters Bat with Nails and Glass, Beating, Blood As Lube, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crying, Cuts, Dark, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dismemberment, F/M, Genital Torture, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic depiction of torture, HP Horror Fest 2018, Human Carving, Human Staked, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Jack the Ripper DLC, Knifeplay, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nail Torture, Necrophilia, No Murder Resolution, Rape, Sex Change, Smut, Squik, Suicide, This is very graphic and fucked up, Torture, Vaginal, Vomiting, anal rape, beatings, binding, carving, forced sex change, graphic depiction of murder, graphic depiction of rape, magical sex change, scalpel, seriously, spells, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: There's a killer on the loose at Hogwarts. Each time a body is found, they are no closer towards finding the killer, and honestly, Dumbledore's not that worried. The School Governors try to shut down the school, but Dumbledore won't have it. What happens when a Jack-The-Ripper-esque killer is on the loose and has no mercy or limits? Please, read the tags - this is seriously dark and demented, and I don't want anyone to sign up for something that they aren't prepared for or want to read.





	The Murders at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for HP Horrorfest 2018 over at Livejournal. The prompt was Jack the Ripper at Hogwarts. Pairings: Ron/Draco. Extra: Smut, Blood, Knife.
> 
> Take heed, and enjoy!

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

He watched as the boy left the Great Hall after dinner, alone as usual, to head back to his common rooms. He set off at a slow pace following him in the shadows, quietly. The boy was a nervous mess, constantly tripping over his own feet and barely catching himself with the stone castle walls.

_ They were almost there… Just a few more steps.  _

He pulled out his wand and silently casted a stunner, an advanced bit of magic for their year. But he still pulled it off. He listened as the Longbottom boy fell over with a heavy thud. Casting a silencing charm, along with a weightless charm, he pulled Neville though the doorway before locking and warding it behind him.

He needed to be fast and precise with this. He couldn’t fuck up, nor be caught. If he did, everything would go to shit.

The Longbottom boy was still unconscious, lying in a heap of robes by the door. He prepared the chair he had already brought there - it was simple and wooden, with straps for the arms, legs, and neck - and set to work on undressing Neville and placing him in it, before strapping him in.

Stepping back, he cast a silencing spell across the room, and gathered his tools. He kept them in a leather artist satchel, and he placed them accordingly across a small table he had pulled beside the chair. Finally, he cast the Enneravate spell, and watched as the boy slowly came to.

“Whe-where am I? What… No, why am I tied up?” stuttered Longbottom.

He didn’t want to answer him, so he didn’t, instead choosing to silently walk around him like Longbottom was prey and he the predator.

“Why are you doing this? What is it you want?” Again, Longbottom received no answer to his pleas.

Instead, he picked up one of his simple tools, a scalpel, and decided to start having his fun.

First, he sliced thin layers of skin off of the boy's forearms and hands, eliciting moans of pain and begging, before taking the tool and prying it under a fingernail on Longbottom’s right hand. The blade sliced through the skin holding the nail easily before he pried it upwards, causing the nail to rip the rest of the way off of its bed.

He repeated the steps for the rest of his fingers, and did the same to his toes. He loved hearing the screams of pain Neville was emitting, relishing in them as he continued his torture.

He moved to his chest next, cutting and slicing out two large circles where he separated the flesh from fat and muscle, pulling and ripping at it with his bare hands. Chunks of flesh burrowed under his fingernails, where he cautiously licked it out. The meat had a sweet but bitter taste, with a bit of fat being slimy and greasy, which he spit out. When it’s done, he hopefully thought, people will mistake him for a girl on the display.

He threw each chunk of flesh on a seperate table, listening for the splunk of the gooey meat hitting the wood.

He slowly sliced down the boys abdomen, leaving thick cuts that gushed blood. The boy was unconscious, he realized, so he quickly cast another Enervate spell, and a body hair remover spell, along with one that would force him to stay awake. Before he set back to work again, he also forced a blood replenishing potion down Longbottom’s throat, ensuring that their playtime would last a bit longer.

When he was ready, he knelt on his knees before him, roughly grabbing the boys small cock. He stretched it away from his body before slicing the blade against the length of it deeply. Instantly, some of the insides seeped out, including the ‘pubis bone.’

Grinning, he instantly set to work slicing that out of the boy, before cutting away the skin of his cock and his testicles. He continued slicing and maiming the boy before he was done with his playtime.

Using a map that his father had given him that showed the location of everyone in the school, he silenced Neville before Levitating him down the hall, carrying his wand in one hand and the map and a large stake in the other.

The pathways to the Great Hall was clear, luckily, and they soon made it to his new destination. Immediately, he set to work on magicking the stake to stand upwards on the Professors’ dias, before levitating Longbottom on top of the stake.

It slid sharply into the boy's anus before protruding through his neck at an odd angle.

Wanting one last thing, he cast a slicing hex at the still breathing boy's abdomen, repeating until the cut was deep enough for his intestines to dangle out.

Stepping back from his work, he smirked wickedly at his first proper masterpiece.

 

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

The students of Hogwarts awoke on a bright, clear sunny day. They had no classes, since it was a Saturday, and many of the students would plan on heading out into the expansive lawn to enjoy the sunlight and fresh air. Since it was a lax day, many of the students remained in bed for an extra hour or two, and in the end, those would be the lucky ones.

As one of the students, Hermione Granger, headed down to breakfast with her two groggy best friends, she had no idea what would be waiting for them when they stepped foot through the Great Hall doors. They were in the front of the group, and when the group ahead of them stopped on the inside of the doors, there was a collective gasp before the screaming and running started.

Not one to be frightened easily, Hermione stepped out of the way of the retreating students, and prepared herself for what would be that horrific.

She wished she would have walked away instead.

There in the middle of the dias that the Professors sat on during meals was a large wooden stake. However, it was what was on the stake that was so horrific. A bloody, pulpy, deformed body of a student, she guessed, was speared on the stake, nude. She had no idea what student it was, or even what gender they were. The only defining characteristics she saw was their eyes wide open in a scared and helpless way, while their mouth was hanging open, in a state of screaming shock.

Hermione took a step back as Harry and Ron saw the body as well, before they both tried yanking her backwards and away from the scene.

Only two things were going through Hermione's head at the moment were, ‘Where are the teachers?’ and ‘That poor kid, who could do something so horrific?’

She barely registered all the other students crying and screaming. Nor when the prefects were trying to gather the third years and below, nor when some of the Slytherins kept trying to push their were through to see the gore on display.

Hermione let herself be led away by Ron and Harry until they finally made it outside. It no longer looked so inviting, or sunny, or fresh. All she felt was the vile horror of what laid inside. She yanked her arms away before hurriedly vomiting what little lay in her stomach into the grass.

Today was not going to be a good day.

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

They soon discovered that the boy maimed in the Great Hall was Neville Longbottom, and fears ran high on why he would have been killed. His Grandmother had came in to retrieve his body for a proper burial, followed shortly by the School Board of Governors coming in to assess the damage and to try to find out who murdered him and why.

Tensions were high as most of the Gryffindors immediately blamed the Slytherins, which all of them smartly refuted.

Unfortunately, they weren’t able to find where he had been tortured, and they couldn’t find any traces on who or why someone would do it. Fights started breaking out among the classmates, resulting in multiple detentions for multiple houses.

Luna Lovegood was taking it the hardest, since she and Neville were close friends, along with Ginny Weasley. However, classes were back on after only two extra days of grieving for the student body.

They were headed down to their first class of the day, double Potions with the Slytherins, when Draco Malfoy and his group of friends stopped them.

“The fat-fuck couldn’t even survive Hogwarts, could he, Crabbe?” asked Draco, who received a snort in return. “I’d watch your backs—especially yours, mudblood—but I’d love to see one of you spiked in the Great Hall!”

“Shove off, Malfoy,” answered Hermione, before grabbing both Harry and Ron’s hands and pulling them inside the classroom.

“That git probably did it,” Harry whispered, when they were all sat around their table.

“We’ll get him back, somehow…” replied Ron, as they set up their tables.

No one had a chance to reply as Professor Snape swept into the room, effectively shushing the students.

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

A week had passed since the brutal murder of Neville, with no luck on any leads. Whoever had killed him had done a marvelous job of covering their tracks. However, the unease and worry didn’t have a chance to properly settle before they found another body, displayed high on the top of the astronomy tower.

The body was lithe, dangling easily from the ropes tied around her wrists, swinging precariously through the wind. The lower half of her body was hanging upside down beside her, separated below the navel. A pile of organs lay at the bottom of the tower, most likely dropped when she was sliced in half.

When she was discovered, they didn’t have a quick enough chance to protect the younger, innocent eyes of seeing the monstrosity. Students were all over the grounds, vomiting their lunch where they were standing. People were crying and shouting.

Most knew who it was from the long, ethereal blonde hair - Luna Lovegood. From what some people could see, her normally calm, serene face was open to one of terrified horror.

Some of the older students watched as the Professors raised the lower part of her body onto the floor of the tower. They were more slippery with the top half. The ropes slipped, and the two teachers - McGonagall and Sinistra - were too slow to catch it.

The students who heard the sickening crunch and splat of her torso would have nightmares for years over the sights and sounds.

When her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, arrived, he was too manic and distraught to truly believe it was his daughter. He didn’t make it past the gates before he turned and killed himself, leaving another horror for the few students, Luna’s friends, to see his brain splattering the Ministry Officials and Dumbledore.

Panic arose after, when word got around; Hogwarts wasn’t safe anymore. The reality of it all sunk in: there was a killer on their hands and they weren’t positive in them being caught. But still, classes continued and students were forced to put their worries aside to focus on their studies.

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

Hermione walked slowly through the halls, her wand alight in her hand as she walked past sleeping portraits and large suits of armour. She walked up stairways and through corridors, before finally finding herself in front of a blank space of wall, opposite a painting of Barnabas Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

She walked back and forth three times, before a large door appeared. Double checking she was alone in the hall, Hermione walked forward before pushing the door ajar.

Inside, the room was low-lit, with a roaring fireplace in one corner and a comfy settee placed in front, with various throws overhanging on the back. There were a few doors leading elsewhere, most likely a bathroom and a study.

She set her book bag on the ground, before plopping herself on the couch. Hermione just wanted to get away for awhile; away from the murders, the whispers, her overprotective friends, and her school work.

Hermione thought back on everything that had happened so far — the loss of Neville and Luna, which were both hard blows to her and her friends. How Luna’s father killed himself before he got off the school grounds, further traumatizing whoever saw. How Harry and Ron wouldn’t let her out of their sights.

It was the Chamber of Secrets all over again, yet this time, people were actually dying.

She thought of the irony of how Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the world, but it was the only place in her life that she felt constantly threatened.

Pushing the worries out of her mind for now, Hermione sunk back into the large cushions, letting the warmth and comfort wash over her. Soon, Hermione was dozing away, letting the stress and frustration leave her body.

However, Hermione forgot to ward the doors from anyone else entering. She didn’t wake when He entered the room, nor when he magically bound and silenced her, nor when he vanished her clothes.

She did wake, however, when he had his most favourite blade pressed into her naked chest. Looking up into his blurred eyes, she opened her mouth to scream, to plead, to beg, but found no sound would come.

Her eyes lit up in fear and despair. She knew she would not come out of this alive. But that didn’t mean she would lay down and let him torture and kill her. No, Hermione Granger was a fighter, and even in death she would fight back.

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

“Dumbledore, do you realize that this cannot continue? We’ve given you the choice to fix this, yet you’ve not,” declared Lucius.

“Alas, the time has not come yet. And while you may be the Governors, you still do not hold the supreme right of shutting this school down, nor of removing my presence,” Albus replied, as he steepled his fingers together.

“Be that as it may, Headmaster, there are students dying in gruesome ways and the killer has not been caught! How many deaths is it going to take for you to shut this damn school down?” asked a portly man, who was standing in the back with the other board members.

“Carry on, I’m checking into it, so no worries. Besides, the light always prevails in the end. Good day!” eased Dumbledore as he eased them from his office.

With the Governors gone, Dumbledore fell back into his seat before rubbing his brow with his hand. He then sat up quickly, putting his wand to his temple, pulling out long, silvery strands of memories. Holding the tip of his wand high, Dumbledore pulled out his pensieve and slowly lowered the contents inside.

The faux liquid swirled, before Dumbledore lowered his face into the bowl. He would find the killer himself, taunting him into a duel before striking him or her down.

What kind of Headmaster could he be if he couldn’t physically protect his students, he thought.

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

They found Hermione that afternoon, in the back corner of the library. She had short, deep gashes down her entire body - all pointing to the deepest cuts of all. The word ‘Mudblood’ gashed into her flesh, still seeping blood. Her hands and feet were gone, severed roughly from her limbs. Her face was black and blue from multiple bruises, with her tongue cut out and nailed into her forehead.

If the Gryffindor Golden Girl could get murdered this brutally, then what kept the others safe?

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud and echoing in the small room he had deemed his own. Sharp, subtle moans of pleasure ghosted past the whore’s lips, earning grunts of his own in response.

Her cunt was slippery, but still tight as it pulled against the skin of his cock. Her hair was tangled in his hand, as he pulled her head backwards, arching her back in the air and lifting her hands off of the hard, stone floor in the process.

His release was close, tightening his balls and coiling in his navel, so he pounded harder. Cries of pain could be heard now, from his victim of the night.

He lifted her off the floor and pulled her flush against his body as he continued his assault with his cock. He wrapped one hand around her throat and squeezed, while the other reached down to pull and tweek on her clit.

Her body shuddered in his arms, her pussy wrapping his cock like a vice grip. He removed his hand from her clit, reaching beside him for his most favourite tool - the scalpel. He traced the blade around her left nipple, as he clamped his other hand down harder on her throat.

He could feel her protests and worries assault the palm of his hand, but he never relented. He felt his coils start to unwind, so he took the blade and slashed it against her throat.

Her blood spurted out, covering his hand and the front of her body. It seeped down and provided more lubricant on her cunt. Feeling the satisfaction of her life draining out of her, he released himself in her.

Removing his hand from her mouth, her dead body fell forward limply. Her head hit the ground harshly, with her knees bent and her ass in the air.

He watched with a smirk as his semen pulsed out of her cunt in thin waves, running down the lengths of her thighs and mixing with the still wet crimson blood, turning it pink.

Looking at her in her now dead glory, he started becoming aroused again. Her pert backside taunting him with the wrinkled rosebud that laid in between, causing his cock to rise again. Reaching his hand around, he slathered his hand with the blood still dripping from her throat.

He lubricated her asshole with a couple swipes of his hand before inserting a few fingers inside to stretch it out. He aligned his cock before pushing harshly, watching as it swallowed his cock inch by inch.

He assaulted her asshole while cutting down her back with the blade, until she milked his jizz from him once more.

When he was done, he Scourgified himself and pulled his pants back on, before setting to work on dismembering her with a slicing hex, before turning to little Ginny, bound and silenced in the corner; forced to watch him rape and kill her brother’s girlfriend.

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

Ron woke up on the Sunday morning with low hopes of getting out of Hogwarts. He had owled his parents, yet he still hadn’t heard a reply. His sister, Ginny, along with Lavender, his girlfriend, had been missing since yesterday afternoon.

Hoping they were in the common room, he trudged his way down the dormitory stairs. Not seeing either girl there, Ron asked a girl that (he thought) was in Ginny’s year.

“Hey, have you seen Ginny or Lavender today?”

Instead of a reply, however, he only got a nervous shake of her head. Sighing, he headed on down to see if he saw either one in the Great Hall, instead of waiting on Harry.

However, Ron didn’t get a chance to get very far before a distraught Professor McGonagall came rushing up to him.

“Mr. Weasley, it is urgent that you come with me to the Headmasters office!” she uttered out breathlessly.

“What’s the matter, Professor? Have you found Ginny and Lavender?” Ron asked quickly, struggling to keep up with the Professor.

“Mr. Weasley, what do you know about them? Quickly now!” she asked.

“All I know is that they’ve both been missing since yesterday afternoon?”

“And did you not think to alert me or another Professor?” McGonagall reprimanded. “Oh dear, it’s too late now, and such atrocities could have been stopped.”

“McGonagall? What happened?” Ron asked worriedly.

“Not here, Mr. Weasley, when we get to Albus’ office,” she replied, not bothering to correct his slip of not using Professor.

They rushed through the halls until they both stood before the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore’s office.

“Honeydew drop,” said McGonagall as she revealed his password. They both stepped onto the stairs before they rotated upwards, and they were halted in front of a large oak door.

They heard Dumbledore call out a light ‘enter,’ before they stepped through. Ron, in a slight haze, paid no attention to his surroundings other then seeing his crying parents, and who he presumed was Lavender's mother, on one side of the desk, with Dumbledore on the other.

“I’m sorry of your loss, Mr. Weasley…” began Dumbledore.

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

Ronald Weasley ran through the halls quietly, rushing towards a safe spot he and Harry had found previously. He was sent back to his dorm to pack his stuff and say goodbye to Harry, but was unlucky. He was following him, whoever he was. His face was distorted in swirls, covering his identity, and making Ron fear him more. His hair was a common dusty brown, short, unremarkable.

There it was, the room. Locked with a powerful locking spell, unplottable, and unknown to most. Ron slid inside after swinging the door open, before slamming it shut behind him. He enacted the wards, before pushing a few tables in front of the door.

It was then that Ron realized he was well and truly alone. Harry was oblivious to what was going on and Hermione was dead and gone. His sister, his little sister, tortured and raped before she was murdered herself. His girlfriend, Lavender, suffered the same fate. He was well and truly alone right now, and if that didn’t kill him, then the killer would.

He sagged against the wall, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He had to figure out a way to escape the killer and get back to Dumbledore. The only problem was there was only one door out of here, and He was currently on the other side banging and taunting him harshly.

He didn’t have a chance to think of an escape plan, however, before the door was roughly pushed open - the tables skidded sharply across the floor.

“I’m tired of playing games, Weasley. It’s time to join your sister,” He taunted.

“Who are you? Why’re you doing this?” asked Ron.

“Enough with the questions!” He demanded as he removed his glamour. “Why this? Who that? Please stop! It’s all the same. Can’t anyone shut up anymore? Don’t you get it? It’s all for fun!”

Ron didn’t get a chance to reply, or to express his outrage that it had been Malfoy all along, before he was silenced. Ron was bound and naked before he could blink, and was shoved roughly to the ground. He walked around him, judging him, gazing with lust and a hunger he couldn’t place.

Laughing, He crouched behind him before placing a blade in the dent separating the flesh of his bottom. He pushed the blade in, quickly cutting though the flesh before he scraped the edge of the blade against Ron’s pelvis bone. Blind from the pain, Ron readily cried into the ground. Ron doubted anyone would find him now, especially since they hadn’t found any of the others.

Blood seeped from the gash above Ron’s backside, running between his ass cheeks, and coating his balls.

He took his thumb, running it a long Ron's now wet pucker, tickling the sensitive flesh. He took a moment in savouring the tense reflex of it pulling in and tightening. Losing his patience, He roughly pushed his thumb inside, causing Ron’s body to softly jump forward - unable to fully move due to being restricted under a spell and in fear.

His prick was ready, so he roughly pulled down his trousers, and slicked his head against Ron’s wound, before pushing hard against the ring of muscle. Ron tensed up at the intrusion, making it harder for his cock to go further. However, he just pushed harder until he was seated to the hilt.

Not wasting any time, he pounded against Ron. Ron’s body slowly relaxed of its own accord, bringing him his own pleasure. It didn’t take Ron long to blow a load on the ground, causing him to cry harder.

“I’ve always wanted to do this, you know. To pound your sweet little arse…” He began. “I’ve got to say, though, your arse is sweeter than your sister’s - your girlfriend’s too.”

He never relented in his pounding, stretching Ron wide in doing so. Soon, he was releasing his jizz in his backside. He withdrew quickly before pulling his pants back up.

He then set to work on pulling out his tools, laying them precariously on the ground beside them. Leaving Ron in the same position, he pulled out a beater's bat that had nails and glass embedded into its sides.

Standing, he raised his weapon, before drawing it down sharply into Ron’s back. Blood spurted out, soaking his clothes. Pulling roughly, his skin tore, making his back arch inwards. He noticed Ron was on the edge of passing out, so he quickly pulled out his wand and incanted an energy spell, causing Ron to jerk into being alert.

He proceeded in bringing the bat down on Ron’s back, causing blood to pool on the floor and bruises to start forming over his skin. Too soon, his play area was nothing but a pile of mangled flesh and muscle, with bits of spine and rib shining through.

Seeking more enjoyment, he flipped Ron’s body over, causing his face to flinch with pain. His face was red and swollen from crying, with deep bite marks littering his lower lip, causing blood to drizzle down his chin.

He pulled out his trusted scalpel before carving out a large Y shape over his chest and abdomen. Working quickly, he sliced against the fat and muscle that kept his skin in place before pulling it open. He cut into his intestines, slicing and pulling them taut until they snapped out of his body.

Noticing that Ron was slipping into death, he worked quickly on cutting out his other organs. When he was done, he reached his hand inside the warm, empty cavern, while he used his other to push his cock inwards. When he felt he had a good grasp, he completely pulled Ron’s cock until it was completely inside him.

Sighing, he pulled out a needle and thread, and threading it, he began to carefully sew the tip of his cock onto some of Ron’s back muscle. When he was done with that, he started working on making a slit that resembled the vaginal lips. He pushed and squeezed the flesh on the outside, and grasped it from the inside. He quickly sewed the skin in place, along with tethering it to the skin of his cock.

Next, he carefully sliced off his testicles, severing the wrinkly, loose skin from Ron’s body, before delicately sewing the skin back together.

Leaning back from his work, he thought he did a marvelous job on recreating a vagina. With the unkept pubic hair, you couldn’t really tell that it wasn’t real.

Thinking that he wasn’t complete, he figured a way to meld Ron’s organs together and created two teardrop shaped balls. Lifting each skin flap, He placed one on each side, expanding the skin in each area (while also slightly enlarging his nipples) before sewing the skin back up.

When he was done, he wanted to try out his new masterpiece, so pulling his pants back down once more, he also spelled some lubricant on Ron’s ‘new hole.’

He slowly eased himself in, not wanting to tear anything away, and started pounding into it. It felt different, obviously. You could tell it was fake from there being no inner walls with grooves and ridges, along with there being no pressure from the inside pushing against him.

However, He soon found his release, making it unbearable to keep his cock inside.

Slowly gathering his things, he cleaned up any trace that could leave this pointing to him, along with checking his map, before Levitating Ron’s limp body outside. The way was clear all the way through to the Entrance Hall, so when he arrived, he bound each wrist to a door with rope.

Happy, he stepped back and admired the view one last time, before slipping back into the shadows…

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this! Please, let me know what you thought! There is some cute kittens up above to help you. Please use them wisely!


End file.
